


Caller Unknown

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Dark Angel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: This story is about a conversation between Logan and an un-named person.





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Out of shadows 

Logan's apartment. 

11am 

 

The phone in Logan's apartment had been ringing for a good five minutes and he still hadn't picked it up. Logan reached over to the phone and picked it up, hoping that who ever was ringing him had the wrong number. 

 

"Hello," said Logan.

 

"Hello Logan or should I call you eyes only," came the reply.

 

"Who are you," asked Logan as he began to run a trace on the phone call, to see who was phoning him and where he was. 

 

"Lets just say I'm a person you want as a friend," said the man.

 

"Well what is your name and what do you want," asked Logan. If he had the name he could try and run a more detailed search for this mans identity. 

 

"Jim and its not what I want Logan. Its what I can tell you," said the man 

 

"Jim what could you possibly tell me that I cannot find out for myself," said Logan. 

 

"The truth," said Jim. 

 

"The truth about what," said Logan. 

 

"The pulse, I could tell you things that you can't even begin to imagine," said Jim. 

 

"You have proof to back-up what you are saying," asked Logan. 

 

"All the evidence you need," said Jim in a calm tone of voice. 

 

"So tell me about one of your truths Jim," asked Logan. 

 

"Tell me Logan what do you know about Roswell," asked Jim. 

 

"From what I can remember as a child it used to house a government base," said Logan wondering where this conversation was heading. 

 

"Roswell was so much more than a base. It had a wonderful little town as well. It wasn't the base that was the important element of Roswell. It was the town of Roswell and the people," answered Jim with a hint of sadness in his voice 

 

"What has Roswell got to with Seattle and the pulse," asked Logan. 

 

"In the year 2009 an event occurred that changed the lives of a whole world and nine special people. These nine people had a secret that nearly led to the destruction of earth. Four people from this group were different, they were not human," said Jim. 

 

"Your kidding, threes no such thing as aliens," said Logan trying his hardest not to laugh. 

 

"Oh, Logan you believe in max and her siblings, why should aliens be any different," asked Jim 

 

"I'm not saying I believe you, but what about the five other people," asked Logan. 

 

"Four of them were friends of the aliens and the fifth person was an outsider. This person didn't really belong with the aliens or the humans," said Jim. 

 

"Who was this fifth person," asked Logan 

 

"This person was part human and a part alien. It wasn't the alien side that made him different it was his human side," said Jim in a neutral tone of voice. 

 

"What made the human side of this person so different," asked Logan curios to know. 

 

"The human side was genetically enhanced," said Jim. 

 

"Like manticore," asked Logan 

 

"Nothing like manticore Logan. This person was a lot more advanced," answered Jim as if he was pointing out the obvious. 

 

""What does this group have to do with the pulse," asked Logan. 

 

"The four aliens were the cause of the worlds current situation," said Jim. 

 

"How," asked Logan. 

 

"These four aliens used a crystal to get back to their home planet. When they used this crystal to go back home it set of a chain reaction. It was the crystal that caused the pulse," said Jim in a calm tone of voice. 

 

"What happened to the aliens," asked Logan 

 

"They managed to get home. None of them knew about the devastation they caused to earth by going home," said Jim 

 

"What happened to Roswell hit," asked Logan 

 

"The government of the time denied all knowledge. Roswell became a no go area. The Roswell of today remains frozen in time," said Jim 

 

"That's impossible, things cannot just become frozen in time," said Logan.

 

"Logan, alien technology was involved. The town of Roswell is frozen in time. To the town of Roswell it still the year 2009," said Jim who felt as if he was explaining it all to a child. 

 

"So this town is frozen in time. Are you telling me that the day the pulse hit, is the day that time stopped for them," asked Logan. 

 

"Well done Logan," said Jim.

 

"So how can you know what happened," asked Logan.

 

"I was there the day it all happened," said Jim.

 

"How is it possible, you said all the residents of Roswell were affected by the pulse. Shouldn't the pulse have had the same affect on you," asked Logan.

 

"No," Jim replied.

 

"Why don't the government know about Roswell," asked Logan, thinking about the small government they did have. 

 

"I keep the town covered," said Jim as if stating the obvious.

 

"How can one person keep a whole town hidden from the government," asked Logan in a disbelieving tone of voice. 

 

"So what else do you want to know," asked Jim. Not answering the question Logan had just asked him.

 

"What about area 51," asked Logan who had always been curios to know about the secrets that area 51 kept hidden.

 

"That was abandoned 6 months after the pulse hit. The government fled the base in fear," said Jim.

 

"What else do you know," asked Logan as he glance at the computer screen to see if the program had traced Jim yet. 

 

"I could tell you about manticore," said Jim.

 

"Tell me everything you know about manticore," said Logan.

 

"Your not ready to know everything Logan. You've only just accepted max for who she really is. Could you really handle knowing more about manticore than even Lydecker or Max? 

 

"Yes, I'm old enough to handle the truth," said Logan. 

 

"No your not Logan. You weren't even born when I was a teenager. You live in a street that looks down on the streets below. Eyes only is the only thing that keeps you connected to the real world. Logan you need to understand the smaller problems, before you can understand the larger ones," said Jim. 

 

"You do know that I'm tracing this call don't you," said Logan in a smug tone of voice. 

 

"Oh I know you are. You've been trying to trace this call since the beginning of our conversation. I didn't get to my age by acting stupid," said Jim.

 

"I would like to see you in person. We could arrange a time and place to meet," said Logan.

 

"Its not safe for either of us to meet in person," said Jim.

 

"You could come to my apartment," Logan said in a hopeful tone of voice. 

 

"Logan I can't do that. You have to many visitors from Zack and his siblings," said Jim 

 

"How do you know who I see," asked Logan in a shocked tone of voice.

 

"It doesn't really matter how I know. I can't come to your apartment Logan it isn't safe and to be honest I don't trust you that much," said Jim.

 

"Why phone me if you can't trust me," asked Logan.

 

"I trust Logan. I just can't meet you face to face when I know that other people will be watching. I can't go to your apartment and risk Max or Zack finding out about me," said Jim.

 

"If they both know who you are they have a right to see you," said Logan.

 

"Ah, Logan after all theses years you still hasn't figured it out. The truth could kill you," said Jim as he hung up the phone and went back to Roswell to watch over the town he called home. 

 

"Jim," asked Logan as he realised that Jim had hung up the phone he went to see if the computer had managed to trace the phone call. 

 

"Damn," muttered Logan. The computer hadn't managed to trace the phone call and he had been talking to Jim for twenty minutes. Whoever this Jim was he knew how to keep himself from being found.


	2. part 2

Logan's Apartment 

11am 

 

Logan was sat in front of the computer screen trying to work out where Jim's phone call had come from. It had been 24 hours since that phone call from Jim and he was still unable to trace the origin of the phone call. The phone then started ringing interrupting his chain of thought. Logan reached across the table and picked up the phone. 

 

"Hello Logan, I see you still haven't managed to trace the phone call yet," said Jim. 

 

"Jim how nice to hear from you again. What do you want," asked Logan as he immediately started to trace the phone call. 

 

"I heard about the whole manticore thing. Botched things up didn't we Logan," said Jim. 

 

"The job as you want to call it was a success. The DNA lab was destroyed," said Logan 

 

"But," prompted Jim. 

 

"But what," asked Logan 

 

"Logan the mission to bring down Manticore didn't succeed," said Jim who felt like he was pointing out the obvious. 

 

"How can you say that? Two people died making sure that the DNA lab was destroyed," said Logan. He was trying to find a glimmer of hope. Logan wanted to believe that max and zack do not die in vain. 

 

"Max was shot dead by her clone and Zack he gave up his life for Max. The mission was not a complete success," said Jim 

 

"Zack is dead," asked Logan who was not willing to believe that Zack was dead. 

 

"I notice that you didn't stop to ask if Max was and just to ease your worried mind zack is still alive," said Jim 

 

"How is it possible for Max to be alive, she died in my arms," said Logan. The news of Zack surviving the mission had not sunk in yet. 

 

"Max was taken back to Manticore. Zack was also taken back to Manticore. Max was pronounced dead 2 minutes after she reached Manitcore's hospital unit. Zack was there when she died. It crushed him Logan," said Jim. 

 

"What happened next," asked Logan. 

 

"He managed to get hold of a gun," said Jim 

 

"How did he manage to get hold of a gun," asked Logan 

 

"When he was bought into the same room with Max he was tied to down to a bed. When Max flat lined he reached," said Jim as he paused for breath. 

 

"What did he do," asked Logan He knew how Zack could be when it came to the health and well being of his siblings. 

 

"He ripped off the rest restraints, disabled a guard and took his gun. He went to Max's bedside crying and demanding that they do something to help max. It was then that they told Zack she was dead and there was only one thing that could bring her back," said Jim 

 

"What did Zack do," asked Logan. 

 

"There was a woman there who told Zack the only thing that could save her was another x5's heart. That's when Zack put the gun to the side of his head and put a bullet though the side of his head," said Jim. 

 

"If Zack is dead what did they do with his body," asked Logan. If he knew what they had done with the body, he could give zack a decent burial. 

 

"There isn't a body for you to bury Logan," said Jim 

 

"You told me that he killed himself. What did Manticore do with the body," asked Logan 

 

"Zack's body was meant to go to one of the labs. Zack's body never made the journey. The journey was disrupted and his body was sent to another destination," said Jim 

 

"Where is Zack's body," asked Logan 

 

"You still don't get it do you Logan. Zack isn't dead. You see he was very different from the other X'5s. He was a unique young man," said Jim. 

 

"Are you telling me that Zack is alive," said Logan 

 

"Well done you've finally caught on," said Jim in a calm tone of voice. 

 

"Where is Zack," snapped Logan. If Zack was alive he wanted to see him. He 

wouldn't believe that he was alive until he saw him with his own eyes. 

 

"His healing Logan. He needs time to recover," said Jim 

 

"I'll ask you again. Do you know where he is," demanded Logan who was fast losing what little patience he had with Jim. 

 

"He’s safe Logan, just give him time. I notice that you haven't asked about Max yet," said Jim. 

 

"Fine how is she," snapped Logan who really wasn't all that interested in the answer, He just wanted to see Zack again. 

 

"You could at least sound more interested Logan. Max is strapped down to a hospital bed. She is hooked up to a monitor that plays back your heartbeat," 

 

"She sounds okay," said Logan who was more interested in anything he might have to say about Zack.

 

"Logan, I know you're worried about Zack, but you have to think about Max. You need to find a way to get Max out of Manticore," said Jim 

 

"Don't you think I know that? How do I get Max out of Manticore? I need help to do that," said Logan 

 

"You need to find a way Logan. With all the information you have at your fingertips you could find a way to get max out of Manticore if you really wanted to free Max," said Jim. 

 

"I'll need the team of x'5s back together," said Logan 

 

"No you don't. You have all the information you need in front of you," said Jim. 

 

"What good is a computer? This is Manticore were dealing with not the police," snapped Logan. 

 

"Finished with our little outburst have we. You can bring down Manticore," said Jim. 

 

"How can I bring down Manticore? I need the help of the other X5's to bring down Manticore. I need Zack," said Logan. 

 

"You really are desperate to see him. Zack is located at a safe house near Roswell. If you need him Logan you will have to come to the safe house," said Jim. 

 

"Why can't Zack come to Seattle," asked Logan. If Manticore believed Zack to be dead why couldn't Zack come to see him. 

 

"Its to much of a risk. Manticore has people in Seattle Logan. I won't allow you to risk his safety by being so selfish," said Jim 

 

"I am not selfish. If I was selfish why would be eyes only," said Logan in a defensive tone of voice. 

 

"I know you do eyes only. I was talking about your whole attitude towards Zack. You expect him to come running to you all the time. For once Logan you need to go to him," said Jim 

 

"Where do I go and what do I bring," asked Logan. He would go anywhere to see zack. He knew it was time he made the effort when it came to his and Zack's relationship. 

 

"Just head in the direction towards Roswell. When you are fifty miles from Roswell stop your car and pull over to the side of the road," said Jim. 

 

"Where is Roswell and how do I know your not lying to me," asked Logan. 

 

"Why would I lie to you Logan," asked Jim as if he was just talking to a child who didn't know enough about the real world. 

 

"You could be setting up a trap for Manticore, for all I know you could kill me as soon get there," said Logan. 

 

"If I wanted to kill you Logan I would have killed you by now. To find out where Roswell is you need to get hold of a map that was printed before the pulse. This will show you the way to Roswell," said Jim 

 

"How can I trust you," asked Logan. 

 

"You don't," said Jim as he ended the phone call. 

 

"Jim are you there," asked Logan. All that answered him was silence. Jim had ended the phone call. Logan looked at his computer to see if it had managed to trace the phone call this time. The computer had been unable to trace the phone call. 

 

 

Roswell 

 

"Is he coming," asked Zack. 

 

"He doesn't trust me, but he'll come," said Jim. 

 

"How can you be so sure," asked Zack 

 

"He doesn't have a choice. Logan wants to believe that you're still alive and he won't believe you are alive until he sees you in person," said Jim 

 

"How long," asked Zack. 

 

"He should be at the meeting point in 4 hours," said Jim with a small smile. 

 

"What happens to Roswell while were gone," asked zack, he did not want to leave the town unguarded. 

 

"Don't worry so much kid. I'm keeping watch," said Jim. 

 

"What happens now," asked Zack as he looked at the people who were in the diner? 

 

"In 4 hours we will know how much Logan really cares about you and your siblings," said Jim.


	3. part 3

100 miles away from Seattle 

 

A little over an hour ago Logan had managed to get hold of an old map. It had taken quite a lot of effort to find the map that showed the location of Roswell. Logan had to be discreet when he asked for a map that showed the location of Roswell. He didn't want Manticore to find out where he would be going. As a result of all the secrecy Logan had to call in a few favours. As eyes only he had to pull a few strings and pay a few people to get hold of the necessary paperwork and sector passes. Logan only hoped that all of the trouble had been worth it. If Jim was lying about Zack being alive he personally make sure that Jim didn't live to see his next birthday. 

 

 

Roswell 

 

"Why have you remained in this town for so long," asked Zack as he and Jim walked down one of Roswell's mains roads. 

 

"Family. I also feel that it is my duty to protect Roswell from the government," said Jim as they turned the corner that led to the crashdown. 

 

 

"Why didn't the pulse effect you," asked Zack as they came to a stop outside the diner. 

 

"I didn't escape Zack. I came away from the pulse with both a curse and a blessing," said Jim. 

 

"What do you consider it to be both your curse and you're blessing," asked Zack.

 

 

"My curse, its been this," said Jim as he pointed towards the inside of the crashdown. Zack looked though the window and could people who had been frozen in place. They had been frozen in time. Some of the people were eating, others were laughing and they had stayed like that for the last 10 years. 

 

"How did this happen," asked Zack. 

 

"When the pulse hit time stood still for this town. Everyone you see in this town hasn't and will never age a day. I wasn't effected by the pulse because I wasn't here when it happened," said Jim. 

 

"Why is it such a curse," asked Zack. 

 

"I know that the only way any of these people will wake up is when the royal four come back," said Jim. 

 

"Isn't there any way you can contact them," asked Zack. 

 

"Oh there is a way, but I have never used it. They left Roswell to go home and I can't drag them back here to undo the damage they've caused," said Jim. 

 

"Are you saying just four people caused the pulse," asked Zack. 

 

"Yes," said Jim as he looked around the town and fixed his gaze back on Zack. 

 

"Well they can come back and fix the damage," said Zack. 

 

"Its not that easy Zack. I can't drag the four of them back. They've gone to a place that needs them a lot more than Roswell does," said Jim as he started walking again. 

 

"Would you ever contact them if you needed to," asked Zack as he walked along side Jim. 

 

"Yes I would," said Jim as they came to a stop by an old 1990s jeep. 

 

Jim got into the drivers side of the car and Zack got into the passenger side of the car. Jim pointed his finger towards the ignition of the jeep and started the jeep. 

 

"How did you do that," asked Zack in a surprised tone of voice. 

 

"Magic," said Jim with a sad smile. 

 

Jim pulled the jeep away from the curb and started the journey towards the meeting point. 

 

"Does Logan know everything about Roswell," asked Zack. 

 

"All he needs to know kid," said Jim as he put his foot to the pedal. 

 

 

Logan had been on the road now for what seemed like an eternity. He had passed various different road signs some of then had been burnt. Other signs had been pulled down and used as grave markers. As Roswell got closer Logan was becoming more and more on edge. The road was empty; Logan hadn't seen another car in the last two hours. Normally you would expect to see at least one or two cars, but as soon as he had taken the road that led to Roswell there hadn't been another sign of a car on the road. It was starting to give Logan the creeps. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the jeep that was driving down the opposite side of the road. The jeep drove past him and then the jeep turned back round and tried to flag him down. Oh great this is all I need a nutcase in a jeep trying to steal my car. The jeep drove closer to Logan's car until it was by the side of him. Logan didn't even bother to see who was trying to flag him down; he just drove a lot faster. The jeep drove past Logan and spun round so that it now blocked the road. Logan was trapped. Oh, he could have driven his car around the jeep, but he was sitting in his car frozen with fear. The driver of the jeep got out of the jeep and came over to Logan's car. He went up to the driver's side of Logan's car and gently knocked on the window. With a shaking hand Logan pressed a button and the window opened. 

 

"Logan," said Jim. 

 

"Jim," said Logan hesitantly. This man sounded like Jim, but he looked too young to have been an adult when the pulse hit. 

 

"The one and only," said Jim with a smile. 

 

"Jim, what the hell did you think you were doing driving like that," snapped Logan as he got out of his car. 

 

"If you were paying any kind of attention to your map you would have noticed that you are fifty miles away from Roswell," said Jim with a wry smile. 

 

"Where is Zack," demanded Logan as he noticed the other person who was sitting in the jeep. 

 

"Its nice to see you as well. His sitting in the jeep," said Jim. 

 

Logan went to go and see Zack, but Jim held out a restraining hand. 

 

"Logan you're going have to wait a little bit longer," said Jim as he took out a small instrument out of his pocket. 

 

"What is that," asked Logan as he pointed to the instrument. 

 

"It a device that looks for bugs. Would you hold out your arms Logan," asked Jim as Logan held out his arms. Jim ran the tracer over Logan's arms and the rest of his body. 

 

"Was that necessary," asked Logan as he put his arms back down. He knew that Jim was just being careful, but at this moment in time he really didn't care. He just wanted to go over to the jeep and see Zack. He wanted to hug Zack and never let him go. 

 

"Yes Logan it was. I have to take precautions," said Jim as he went over to Logan’s car to check for bugs. Logan was about to go and see if it was really Zack sitting in the car, when Jim’s voice interrupted him. 

 

"Logan stay right where you are," said Jim. 

 

"Since when have I taken orders from you," snapped Logan. 

 

"Stop acting like a child Logan. If you want to see Zack you’re going to have to wait for an hour," said Jim as he finished checking the car for bugs. Jim then went back to Logan so he could talk to him face to face. 

 

"Why do I have to wait for an hour," asked Logan 

 

"Do you honestly want to go and see Zack in the middle of nowhere? It's a dangerous place out here Logan and I will not allow you to put Zack in any danger," said Jim. 

 

"I would never let anything harm Zack," said Logan who was hurt that Jim believed he would put in any danger. 

 

"Then you won't mind waiting for an hour," said Jim 

 

"Why an hour," asked Logan 

 

"It takes an hour to get back to town. I know its gonna be hard for you to wait an hour to see Zack, but its necessary. When we all get back to town you can talk to him them," said Jim as he walked away from Logan and got back into the jeep with Zack. 

 

Logan stared at the jeep wondering why he was doing exactly what Jim told him to do. Logan never took orders from people he barely knew or trusted. Hell he could go over to the jeep right now and see Zack. He could just ignore Jim. Logan knew that Jim was right it wasn't safe for any of them to stay here for to long. Logan knew he could wait an hour to see Zack. When they got back to Roswell Logan would see Zack again. It was something he could wait an hour for. An hour wasn't that long, when they had the rest of the lives together. 

 

"Is Logan alright," asked 

 

"He’s fine kid. A little pissed off that he has to wait for an hour to see you, but other than that he’s fine," said Jim 

 

"Does he understand why he has to wait until we get back to town," asked Zack. He didn't want Logan thinking he didn't want to see him. 

 

"Yeah I explained it to him. Don't worry so much kid when we get back to town you and Logan can get reacquainted," said Jim with a sly smile. Jim then started the jeep and began the drive back to Roswell town. 

 

Logan watched as the jeep pulled away, what am I doing trusting a complete stranger with mine and Zack’s safety. How do I know that he won't kill Zack and me the first chance he gets? Then the words that Jim said earlier on to him came to mind "If I wanted to kill you Logan I would have killed you by now." So why did Logan still feel uneasy every time he was near Jim? Logan got back into his car and started to follow Jim's jeep back to Roswell.


End file.
